One Smile
by Faith-Is-Light-In-The-Darkness
Summary: Happy Birthday Naruto! Naruto has always wanted one thing for his elder brother Kyuubi to smile more so he enlists the help of his club the Future Ninjas to help him. Humor and Fluff!


**Please Just One Smile**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**(O-O)**

October 10th was the day, and what was that day you ask, a very special day, it was the anniversary of Naruto's birth sure, but it was also the day Naruto would get his elder brother Kyuubi to smile, even if it took all day. That's what Naruto had told himself that morning as he got ready for the day ahead and his mission, mission number 109 get Kyuubi to smile!

Naruto walked out of the bathroom in his new clothes as a bunch of maids and a butler ran by to finish decorating, Naruto smiled before he continued down the hall of the Namikage mansion. The home of Kyuubi and Naruto Namikage Uzamaki was huge with many rooms and halls in which to get lost in but for the little boy he knew this place like the back of his hand, the house itself was old but had been renovated many times over the years which gave it a newer look and feel, but for the little boy Naruto the secrets the old house hid were easily seen.

Such as that one! The little boy thought before he ran toward a long table the sat against the painted wall to everyone else it looked just like an old table complete with a long red tablecloth that touched the ground but to Naruto, club members, Kyuubi and a few lucky maids it was the entrance to the future Ninja club. Naruto looked around a few times it was bad enough some maids new the place from having to clean it but he would die if anyone else found it and got there hands on secret notes from the club or god forbid the club prank book!

Once he made sure all was quite the little boy got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the table it was dark and red but the little boy could clearly see the small wooden door that lead to his hide away, he looked at the gold handle and the hi tech device below it, it had a speaker and a button.

He pushed the button and listened as it spoke in a robotic voice. "Password" Naruto grinned before he leaned lower to talk "Ramen rocks and Sasuke sucks!" There was a click before the door swung open and Naruto crawled in through the door way smiling as he did so.

Naruto crawled into a big dark room where a table and chairs sat in the middle and all around scattered on the floor were various objects that belonged to some of the members such as the toy bone Naruto had just stepped on. "Hey watch where you step!" Someone yelled and Naruto smiled at the figures that sat at some of the chairs.

Kiba was glaring at him for ruining his 'meal' the brunette boy liked to pretend to be a dog and that was his favorite toy, "I know let us run laps" Next to him sat Lee who grinned at him and gave a thumbs up before he was struck in the head by Tenten the lone girl of the group who yelled at Lee to stop trying to make exercise sound fun, next to her was Neji who was currently losing a game of shogi to Shikamaru who looked bored, next was Choji who was eating a bag of chips, Sasuke who was poking a pinked haired doll with a pin, Haku who was watching Sasuke with a worried look, Sai who was finishing his painting of a fox on a wall, Shino who was well being Shino and then Gaara who was hugging a teddy bear smiling at Naruto with his big five year old eyes.

"Hey guys you all got here before me?" Naruto asked watching as everyone who was standing around took there sits before he sat next to the younger Gaara who smiled at him "Of course we did you slept in and left us all awake wandering the house." Neji answered looking away from the Shogi board and his sound defeat. "Heh sorry!" Naruto said smiling at his friends who had all stayed the night before, "Hey I just noticed were missing someone." Haku murmured looking around the room "Can't we start with out him? He takes so long…" Tenten groaned looking at the empty seat by Sasuke.

"I would love to but it's against club rules!" All the boys and girl looked at the chair secretly loathing it for not having its designated member in it, they all wanted to hear what Naruto had to say about there Mission for his birthday. They all sat there quiet until a click was heard and the small door opened to reveal a mass of silver hair as a boy crawled into the room before standing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late but there was this little old lady…" "Save it we all know you were caught up reading…" Kiba cut off and the masked boy Kakashi coughed a few times and took his seat.

Everyone glared at the boy who wore a black mask and the boy just smiled back before Naruto cleared his throat. "As you all know today is my birthday." Naruto stated just to be interrupted by someone yelling finally seven! Most likely Kiba "Yes I'm finally seven!" Naruto hissed picking up a paper he had in front of him before someone spoke again *cough* Kiba! *cough* Finally now your not the youngest! Naruto's eye twitched sure he was just now turning seven well Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai were already seven, and Tenten, Neji, Haku, Lee, and Kakashi were already eight but he was not the youngest Gaara was the youngest for he was only five and three fifths.

"I'm not the youngest genius." Naruto scowled before he handed out the papers which were all photos "Now all my life for my birthday all I've wanted was to see my older brother smile more so it is our mission and my birthday wish to get him to smile." Naruto said as all the boys and girl looked over the pictures which were all of a very stoic young man with red hair and eyes.

"All you want is for him to smile?" Haku asked looking up at Naruto with a soft smile of his own "Should have said that before I got you a present." Sasuke scoffed poking his pink haired doll again. "What is it with you and dolls?" Kakashi asked watching the scene with a raised eyebrow "It's not a doll it's a voodoo doll!" Sasuke hissed glaring "But it's still a doll you just said so yourself!" Choji cut in earning him the Uchiha glare "Sasuke you are so weird and girly!" Sai said smiling before Haku glared at him "And what's wrong with that!" Tenten and him yelled before there was an all out argument going on.

Naruto looked at them a tick appearing above his head at his club who were all currently fighting, Gaara looked up at him before he spoke in such a harsh voice it scared everyone save for Naruto. "Shut up sit down or I'll eat your hearts…" Everyone stared wide eyed at the boy before Shikamaru spoke "Why do we even have two girl members?" Naruto blinked and began to ponder that to. "I'm a boy…" Haku mumbled looking down at his feet "And I'm in here because 1 I found this little club 2 Kyuubi said you needed to be nicer to girls and 3 because if you didn't let me in I would kick all your butts." All the boys gulped before everyone went quiet.

"So as for the mission I need you to all attempt to make Kyuubi smile at the party and if that doesn't work I'll have to resort to drastic measures." Naruto said standing up to add effect "You don't mean?" "Yep I'll use my candle wish…" And with that all the members began thinking of a way to make Kyuubi smile.

And while they were thinking a voice came on the intercom that sat on the wall. "Excuse me young sirs and madam but the guests are arriving and you best go into the ball room for the party." After the intercom went off the kids all slowly stood and made there way out deciding that they would make there attempts downstairs.

(^-^)

Kyuubi walked down the hallway ready to face the assault of little kids with their dirty little hands, grubby faces, sticky fingers, and drool he shuttered at the thought of the grimy children that were about to invade his home. But for his precious little bother he would face the hordes of 'cute' children although to him they were neither cute nor precious they were all spoiled rotten brats, with the exception of the children he allowed to be his little brother's friends those kids he could stand.

(Neji's attempt)

Kyuubi was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a round table with a dark velvet tablecloth in the middle of the hall, there was a large crystal ball sitting on the table and it reflected light. Kyuubi blinked and wondered why such a thing would be in his house he walked slowly up to it and watched as a small puff of smoke went off by the chair on the other side, and Neji stepped out of it coughing a bit and muttering something about too much smoke.

Kyuubi stared at the little boy's strange attire he wore a purple scarf on his head and a gold chain around his waist. "Oh um hello dear sir I am the incredible Neji Hyuga and I am here to read your future!" The boy said smiling as he sat down and motioned for Kyuubi to do the same, Kyuubi looked at the boy with a blank unreadable look before he sat down and spoke. "I'm waiting let's see if you can see the future." The red haired young man said a smirk on his face he would humor the boy for awhile.

Neji grinned he would for sure make Kyuubi smile with his skills, Neji hummed a little tune while he moved his hands around the crystal ball a calm look on his face. Kyuubi stared at the boy wondering what he was trying to do, "I see it! You sir will have a great destiny!" Neji looked up and waited for the smile but nothing came "Is that all?" Kyuubi asked with a bored tone, Neji gulped he quickly tried to think up a new fortune when he heard laughter followed but three random kids running by and stealing his ball.

"Hey!" Neji yelled watching as the kids ran away bouncing the ball on the ground, Kyuubi watched happy that the ball not real crystal and instead was a toy. Neji yelled as he jumped down and chased after the little kids that ruined his plan meanwhile Kyuubi just sat there before he heard small bits of laughter followed by a few of Naruto's friends taking off down the hall. **Mission Status: Fail**

(Lee's Attempt)

Kyuubi was once again walking down the hall toward the ball room where most of the guests would have to be, after the little incident with Neji he was in a mood to see his little brother. "Hello Kyuubi!" So much for that Kyuubi turned and faced the green beast Gai and the green wonder Lee who looked at him smiling and giving a thumb's up.

"Hello are you enjoying the party?" Kyuubi asked trying his best to not sweat drop at the green duo. "Yes it is full of youth!" Kyuubi flinched as the green man yelled and struck a very strange pose "I see… So how can I help you?" The red haired man asked before he quickly regretted it when both guys smiled, "You can't help us but we can help you!"

"What?" "We are going to show you the wonders of exercise!" Kyuubi watched with a raised brow as both student and teacher began to do jumping jacks. "Feel the burn!" "Love the pain!" "Youth!" "Youth!" Kyuubi sweat dropped and walked away not being noticed by the strange duo as they were too busy being 'youthful'. **Mission Status: Fail**

(Sasuke's Attempt)

Sasuke looked around the corner and saw Ino and Sakura looking for him, he frowned how was he suppose to find Kyuubi with those two breathing down his neck. Wait it wasn't them breathing down his neck… Sasuke jumped and whirled around to see the smiling face of his elder brother Itachi. "You scared me!" Sasuke hissed before Itachi frowned and whispered "You might want to run now…" Sasuke stared at him before he realized he was no longer hidden by the wall, Sasuke whirled around to see Sakura and Ino running toward him. "Darn it!" He hissed running away toward the club where he could hide… **Mission Status: Abandoned **

(Haku's Attempt)

Haku stood in front of his latest work an ice sculpture of a fox, Haku smiled him and his father had worked hard shaping the fox it looked brilliant he was sure that Kyuubi would love it. Haku was just admiring his work that sat on the table in the diner room along with and assortment of treats and candy, when he heard the familiar sound of Kyuubi's muttering about all that was going wrong he smiled as the fox walked into the room and he stood in front of the sculpture motioning toward it waiting for the reaction he had imagined. But what he got was Kyuubi walking right past him and his work, Haku let out a cry of disappointment as he sunk to the ground. **Mission Status: Fail**

(Kakashi's Attempt)

Kakashi was sitting smiling while reading his latest Icha Icha manga, he couldn't help it he was a pervert at heart, and now that he thought of it he would need more room for his collection… Kakashi giggled again before he felt a tap on his shoulder he spun around quickly closing his reading material along the way. "Kakashi have you seen Naruto?" Kyuubi asked not paying attention to the manga he already knew the boy was a major Otaku. "Huh oh um I thought he was heading to the kitchen!" Kyuubi nodded his head and left relived Kakashi breathed out a sigh of relief before he turned back to his precious book. **Mission Status: Abandoned **

(Tenten's Attempt)

Kyuubi was in the kitchen looking for Naruto but he couldn't seem to find him anywhere, he sighed as he walked past the panicking chefs who were busy finishing the big orange and black cake. "Oh mister Kyuubi sir!" One of the maids yelled as she walked briskly toward him a small blush on her face. "I wasn't expecting you…" She seemed to whisper turning away her dark pink hair swaying as she did so. "Why not this is my house?" Kyuubi said back as he walked past the flustered girl who cursed inwardly for not thinking of that.

"Um Kyuubi?" Kyuubi turned and saw Tenten looking up at him a huge grin on her face. "Yes?" He asked the small girl who giggled and pull out something from behide her back. "I made theses for Naruto for his birthday but I think I want you to try them first." She said smiling holding up the plate of sweet buns, Kyuubi looked at the treat and picked one up gingerly in his hand before popping it in his mouth.

"There very good…" He smirked before walking away leaving a confused Tenten, how could someone not smile after eating a sweet bun? **Mission Status: Fail**

(Shikamaru's attempt)

People scurried below him that Shikamaru knew he also knew that there was no why Kyuubi would smile for him, so instead he resigned himself to taking a nap high above the chaos below. Shikamaru yawned and gazed down from the balcony in the ball room how could they not notice they were all so busy they had left out the birthday boy and left him to himself. "Some friends they are…" He mumbled before he closed his eyes. **Mission Status: Abandoned**

(Choji's Attempt)

Choji munched on some of the delectable food that had been set out it was ultra yummy! Now was he suppose to be doing something? **Mission Status: Forgotten**

(Kiba's attempt)

Kiba grinned as he walked quickly up to the red haired man in front of him, he was going to make Kyuubi smile for sure! Kyuubi shuttered he had the oddest feeling as though he was in danger, he shook it off and decided it must be his imagination that is until a slobbering, dirty, unkempt puppy was held up in front of him. "This is Akamaru isn't he cute?"

"Uh that's one word for him…" Kiba frowned was that an insult? "Listen Kiba I'd love to see your puppy but I've got to go." And with that Kyuubi was off down the hall leaving a confused Kiba and a very happy Akamaru. **Mission Status: Fail**

(Shino's Attempt)

The target was in sight and was currently mopping by himself, Shino frowned and walked over to Naruto who sat alone in the corner. "Are you okay?" Shino asked raising an eyebrow as Naruto seemed to jump at the sound of his voice. "Oh Shino, it's just everyone is out there and don't have time to play… Not only that but no one has made Kyuubi smile, so far my birthday sucks…" Naruto grumbled before he looked surprised as Shino plopped down beside him and grabbed his hand in a firm hold. "It'll be fine… I'll keep you company…" Naruto looked at the quite boy and smiled so that's why he hung around the creepy boy. **Mission Status: ?**

(Sai's Attempt)

Sai really didn't care much about Kyuubi but for Naruto he would do anything after all the little blonde boy was the first one to take the time to know him. Sai smiled as he finished the drawing he was making it was all he could do and if it didn't work he didn't know what else he could do.

"Sai!" Sai turned and saw Kyuubi walking toward him his usually straight well kept hair was a mess and he looked tired to say the least. "Have you seen Naruto?" Sai looked up at the man now was not the time to give him the drawing so instead he decided to help him. "He was over in the corner last I saw him." Kyuubi nodded and walked away leaving a smiling Sai. Had he done it was Kyuubi going to smile now? **Mission Status: ?**

(Gaara's Attempt)

Kyuubi sighed as he entered the ballroom where little kids ran back and forth laughing and causing a mess, Naruto didn't even know half these kids they were the children of co workers and business partners.

Kyuubi felt something attach itself to his leg "Um Kyuubi?" Kyuubi looked to see little Gaara who smiled up at him "Hello Gaara how are you?" He asked bending down so he was eye level with the boy "I'm good but I was wondering…" He looked up and smiled using his little boy cuteness. "Wondering what?" Gaara smiled before he pointed at Naruto with a smile. "I was wondering if you could talk to Naruto he doesn't seem very happy." Kyuubi looked at the little boy and stood up "I know…" He said sadly before he walked off to talk to his baby brother leaving a smirking Gaara. **Mission Status: ?**

(Naruto's Attempt)

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up as his elder brother walked toward him and he was a mess an utter mess! "Kyuubi?" Naruto stood up and walked over to his older brother who leaned down and pulled him into a tight hug. "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you." Kyuubi held Naruto close he was all he had "You have?" Naruto asked pulling back to stare at his older brother. "Yes I have Naruto." And then it happened Kyuubi smiled and Naruto felt his heart race he was smiling, it had been a while since he saw his brother smile.

"You should do that more often." Naruto said smiling back "Do what?" Naruto reached out his little hand and touched Kyuubi's cheeks pulling back to make the red head smile. "Smile it makes me really happy to see you happy." Kyuubi smiled back and picked up his little brother "So what are you going to wish for?" Naruto smiled more and pulled back Kyuubi's cheeks again "I already had my wish come true you're smiling!" Naruto laughed and Kyuubi laughed along with his brother as they continued to talk.

(*-*)

The club of future Ninja smiled at the scene below them from there hiding place on the balcony. "I guess Gaara won then." "Yeah he did lead Kyuubi to Naruto." "This would make a good manga." "Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, shut up and enjoy the show." The boys gulped and looked at the little Gaara who was peeking over the railing smiling at his friend and all knew that Naruto had gotten his wish. "Hey are we forgetting something?" "Oh yeah! Isn't it time for cake!" The kids cheered and ran down stairs meanwhile on certain Uchiha was still running around the manor waiting for his SOS to be responded to…

**Mission Status: Complete**

**Review! Well what do you think I think it was cute. Happy Birthday Naruto! ^-^ **


End file.
